


Сны

by TheLadyRo



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Роуз видит весьма красочные сны с участием обоих своих спутников. Разгулявшаяся фантазия? Нереализованное сексуальное напряжение? Или дело в чем-то еще?





	Сны

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ для команды WTF Whoniverse 2019

— Тебе точно не нужна помощь, Роуз? — взгляд Доктора был теплым, полным заботы и внутри у девушки тоже разлилось тепло. Особенно когда Доктор положил руку ей на плечо, вглядываясь в лицо. Большую теплую руку. Так, сконцентрируйся, Роуз. Дело не в тепле, дело в… о чем они говорили? О, да.

— Все в порядке. Долгая горячая ванна — и я буду как новенькая.

О да, долгая горячая ванна, чтобы расслабить сведенные судорогой после двадцатичасовой беготни мышцы. 

— Я буду рад помочь с этим, — не преминул ввернуть Джек, заработав раздраженный взгляд от Доктора и усмешку от Роуз.

— Мечтай больше, Джек. — Ни к чему ему знать, как заманчиво это звучит.

— О, этим я занимаюсь каждую ночь, Рози. В подробностях.

— Фу, Джек! Место.

— Гав-гав, — расхохотался капитан. — Интересные у тебя кинки.

Роуз закатила глаза. Она давно уяснила, что оставить за собой последнее слов в подобной перепалке с Джеком практически невозможно. Вместо этого она ласково улыбнулась Доктору.

— Доброй ночи.

— Доброй ночи, Роуз, — кивнул он, и голос его был как густой горячий шокол… да что ж такое! Фу, Роуз!

Девушка торопливо захлопнула дверь своей комнаты, прислонилась к ней спиной и закрыла глаза. Ситуация начала выходить из-под контроля, и она не знала, сколько еще сможет выдержать. Проблема была в том, что… Ох. Проблема была в том, что она каждый день находилась в окружении двух чертовски привлекательных мужчин, один из которых обладал фактически голливудской внешностью и талантом беззастенчивого соблазнения, а другой мог вызвать у нее мурашки одним своим голосом, и от его безумной улыбки у Роуз внутри все ухало куда-то в глубину и в ушах начинало звенеть. Но и это бы ничего, Роуз была взрослой девушкой и знала, как справиться с приступами желания. А вот что делать с тем, что она чем дальше, тем больше влюблялась в обоих своих спутников, Роуз не знала. Что можно сделать с необходимостью быть рядом, с желанием обнять, с потребностью прогонять их кошмары и заставлять их улыбаться? Что делать со всем этим, если Доктор — инопланетянин из бесконечно более продвинутой расы, считающий землян чуть более развитыми, чем мартышки, а Джек среди всех непристойных предложений ни разу не дал понять, что заинтересован в чем-то большем? Не говоря уж о самом факте, что это двое мужчин, двое— и они одинаково дороги ей. Когда она успела угодить в сюжет дешевой мелодрамы?

Роуз глубоко вздохнула, выбрасывая из головы неразрешимые проблемы и сосредотачиваясь на более простых. Ванна. Ей нужна ванна — смыть грязь и пот, заставить расслабиться мышцы. И еще сделать что-нибудь с адской смесью адреналина и сексуального напряжения.

***

Роуз расслабленно растянулась на кровати. Кровать была роскошной и запросто вместила бы нескольких человек. Кстати говоря, как и ванна, из которой девушка выбралась пару минут назад. Текланцы оказались очень гостеприимными хозяевами. Конечно, Роуз с друзьями — точнее говоря, в основном Доктор, но Роуз и Джеку тоже достались пара звездных моментов — сегодня спасли весь город от затопления. Но она уже достаточно долго путешествовала в ТАРДИС, чтобы знать, что порой благодарность спасенных местных жителей выражается в попытке принести спасителей в жертву богам, или в аресте за нарушение границ частной собственности, или, как было в одном памятном случае, в желании немедленно сделать спасителя принцем-консортом, женив его на своей правительнице. 

Текланцы же поблагодарили их и предоставили эти шикарные апартаменты в резиденции мэра: три комнаты с отдельной гостиной и собственным входом, жилье словно специально созданное для них и наполненное всеми возможными удобствами. Доктор, разумеется, порывался вернуться в ТАРДИС, он не любил задерживаться нигде надолго. Но корабль остался на другом конце долины, и к тому же мэр очень просил их помочь разобраться со сбоем защитной системы, который и послужил причиной чуть не случившегося наводнения. 

Роуз вновь вспомнила взгляд голубых глаз, насмешливый и заботливый одновременно. И со вздохом повернулась на бок. Она не будет думать об этом. Больше не будет думать об этом.

Девушка уже чувствовала, как сон затуманивает сознание, когда огромный мягкий матрас вдруг прогнулся сзади нее и к спине прижалось что-то. Нет, кто-то. Чья-то рука легла ей на живот, притягивая к широкой груди, и чье-то дыхание коснулось волос на шее, шевельнув волоски на ней и отправив целое стало мурашек в путешествие вдоль позвоночника.

Роуз вяло подумала, что ей полагается испугаться, вырваться, может быть закричать, но делать этого не стала. Она знала эту руку, и эту грудь, и этот голос, выдохнувший ей на ухо ее имя. Она представляла этот момент столько раз в мечтах и фантазиях, почему же она должна пугаться теперь, когда это происходит наяву? «Наяву ли?», — ненадолго засомневалась Роуз, но тут же прогнала эту мысль — какая разница! — и развернулась в крепких объятиях, наощупь находя в темноте губы Доктора и наслаждаясь пробежавшей по его телу дрожью.

Она уже запустила руки под свитер Доктора, ее пальцы двигались вверх по его коже, его язык ласкал ее рот и Роуз чувствовала весьма интересное шевеление в его джинсах, когда с ней приключился странный приступ дежа вю. Снова матрас за ее спиной прогнулся и к спине прижалось мужское тело — такое же сильное и уверенное, но градусов на десять горячее. Чьи-то мягкие губы прижались к ее шее в том самом месте которое, она знала, всегда лишало ее воли, а горячая ладонь скользнула по животу и присоединилась к ее рукам под свитером Доктора. Джек! Что он… Доктор сейчас… Но Доктор лишь застонал тихонько, протягивая одну руку к Джеку — его вторая запуталась в волосах Роуз. Доктор не против? Хм. Значит, все же сон. Ох, да какая разница. Роуз с трудом могла думать, потому что губы капитана спускались вдоль ее позвоночника, его напряженный член терся о бедро девушки (разумеется одежды на Джеке не было, это же Джек, в конце концов, сон или не сон). Доктор со вздохом оторвался от губ Роуз — только чтобы прижаться ртом к ее груди, обвести языком затвердевший сосок, обхватить его губами. Роуз почувствовала, как выгибается спина, почувствовала под пальцами короткие колючие волосы и поняла, что прижимает голову Доктора к себе и что голос, выдохнувший тихое «Да», принадлежит ей.

— Не будь жадиной, Док, — пробормотал Джек, и в следующий миг Роуз обнаружила, что лежит на спине, и две головы двигаются увлеченно под ее ладонями, две пары губ — прохладнее и горячее — творят невообразимые вещи с ее грудью и… черт… она не знала, что это может быть настолько… че-ерт!

Роуз провела ладонями по двум шеям, двум спинам — одинаково мускулистым, одинаково выгибающимся под ее прикосновениями. Свитер Доктора куда-то исчез, как это бывает только во сне. Значит, все же сон… жаль… Но эта мысль мелькнула и пропала, потому что вместе со свитером Доктора исчезли его джинсы и то, что упиралось сейчас в ногу Роуз, было очень и очень твердым, и очень и очень интересным.

Роуз не удержалась — вывернула руку, опустила ее и осторожно коснулась совершенно человеческого на ощупь члена. Доктор дернулся, его зубы чуть сильнее сжались на груди Роуз, и она почувствовала, как ее молнией пронзило наслаждение. Хмыкнувший Джек оторвался от ее груди и двинулся поцелуями к шее, вместо губ ее сосок теперь теребили его умелые пальцы. Вот они сжались, и Роуз почувствовала еще один острый всплеск удовольствия.

— Вот так, Рози. — прошептали ей на ухо. — Покажи нам, что ты любишь.

— Покажи, Роуз, — шепот коснулся мягкой кожи на животе. — Мы хотим, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Мы оба.

— Оба, — промурлыкал второй голос за мгновение до того, как острые зубы осторожно прикусили мочку ее уха.

Роуз не могла бы ничего сказать, даже если захотела бы — ее мозг был перегружен поступающими сигналами, сознание затуманено наслаждением, а тело переполнено ощущениями. Все, что она могла — просто реагировать. Застонать, когда язык Доктора обвел ее пупок. Выгнуть спину, когда ладонь Джека сжала ее грудь. Охнуть, когда его же пальцы скользнули сквозь завитки волос между ее ног и нырнули во влажное лоно. Раздвинуть колени, когда губы Доктора двинулись вверх по ее бедру, подбираясь все ближе туда, где пальцы Джека разжигали огонь.

Роуз иногда представляла, каково это, оказаться в постели с двумя мужчинами. Это было неизбежно в ее ситуации — когда эти два мужчины наполняли ее мысли так или иначе. Она представляла, что две пары рук и две пары губ могут подарить вдвое больше наслаждения. Но она никогда не думала, что это может быть настолько ярко и при этом бесконечно нежно. Даже когда ловкий язык Доктора дразнил ее легкими прикосновениями к клитору, а потом нырял внутрь между влажных складок лона. И когда губы Джека накрыли ее рот, ловя каждый стон, каждый вздох наслаждения, вплоть до последнего сладкого вскрика. И когда на его месте оказался Доктор, и у его поцелуя был вкус секса и вечности. И когда, едва придя в себя, она выдохнула «Хочу вас», и поняла, что имеет в виду обоих и не хочет выбирать. И когда Джек прислонился к подушкам, устроив Роуз между своих ног, а Доктор склонился над ней, и на его лице желание мешалось с неуверенностью. И когда Роуз притянула Доктора к себе, обхватила коленями узкие бедра и блаженно вздохнула, когда его твердый член скользнул в нее, словно был всегда предназначен для этого. Когда Доктор начал двигаться — сначала медленнее, потом все сильней и уверенней, пока каждое его движение не стало порождать волны удовольствия. Когда она почувствовала влажное прикосновение к спине, там, где упирался в нее член Джека, и поняла, что тот получает ничуть не меньше удовольствия, наблюдая за ними с Доктором. Когда движения того стали дергаными, а лицо исказилось, словно от боли. Когда наслаждение стало поднимать ее все выше и выше. Когда зубы Джека сомкнулись на ее плече, чуть прикусывая мышцу, и сладкая боль толкнула Роуз за край, и она ухнула вниз, успев услышать звериный вскрик Доктора, почувствовать, как задрожало его тело, следуя за ней. Когда, все еще плывя в тумане эйфории, она ощутила движение сзади, а спустя несколько секунд Джек резко выдохнул и теплая волна обдала спину Роуз.  
И когда мокрые, расслабленные и счастливые, они уснули в одной кровати, прямо так, переплетясь телами и не разбирая, где чьи конечности.

Роуз никогда не представляла, что это может быть так. Не представляла она и того, насколько опустошенной будет чувствовать себя, проснувшись утром в совершенно пустой и чистой постели. Одна. Ей понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить, что это был сон. Очень яркий, очень реалистичный, но все же сон. Роуз позволила себе пару минут просто полежать с закрытыми глазами, вспоминая избранные моменты, а потом заставила себя встать и поплелась в душ. Реальность не будет ждать.

***

По счастью, день оказался полон дел и забот, так что у Роуз не было времени на неловкость и смущение. Да, может быть ее щеки вспыхнули, когда Доктор позвал ее, произнеся имя с почти той же нежностью, что во сне. И может быть ее тело вздогнуло предательски и покрылось мурашками, когда Джек подкрался сзади и шепнул на ухо очередную непристойную шутку. Все это были мелочи и никто не обратил на них внимания. До тех пор, пока в какой-то момент Доктор не положил руку на плечо Роуз, что-то объясняя. Его палец неосознанно скользнул вдоль мышцы, Роуз почувствовала слабую боль, в ее голове пронеслось воспоминание — тяжелое тело над ней, зубы Джека, подкатывающий оргазм — а секунду спустя лицо Доктора приняло странное выражение и глаза его… Роуз ахнула — его зрачки мгновенно расширились, как две черных дыры. 

Доктор торопливо отдернул руку, что-то пробормотав и резко отвернувшись. Роуз заставила себя улыбнуться, отмахнуться от озабоченного взгляда Джека и выскользнуть из лаборатории, где они все толпились. Девушка нашла первый попавшийся туалет, по счастью снабженный зеркалом, торопливо оттянула воротник футболки и уставилась на собственное плечо как на таинственный инопланетный артефакт. На нем и впрямь красовался синяк. А еще точнее — след укуса, можно было разглядеть даже отметины от зубов. Как же так? Это же был сон. Верно? А если нет, то почему?.. как?..

Роуз глубоко вздохнула и заставила себя успокоиться. Это был сон. Ни в ее постели, ни на ее теле не осталось больше никаких следов. А синяк… синяк можно объяснить. Что-то такое она слышала по телевизору, про то, что в измененном состоянии сознания тело не делает различия между реальностью и фантазией. В конце концов, если можно во сне испытать оргазм, то почему нельзя заработать синяк? Вот. Это все объясняет. Все, кроме реакции Доктора, разумеется, но Роуз давно и окончательно отказалась от попыток понять инопланетянина.

Остаток дня прошел как обычно — немного спасения мира, немного многозначительных взглядов, много шуток, флирта, безумных улыбок, непристойных предложений от Джека, случайных прикосновений от Доктора. Они задержались допоздна в общей гостиной выделенных им апартаментов, доедая вкуснейшие сладости — подарок дочери мэра — и обсуждая планы на завтра. Текланцы хотели, чтобы гости остались еще на один день, на послезавтра был назначен торжественный прием с угощением и танцами в честь своевременного спасения. Доктор предпочел бы этого избежать, но Джек с Роуз совместными усилиями сумели убедить его, что танцы, вкусная еда и общение пойдут им на пользу. Повелитель времени, разумеется, не преминул закатить глаза и отпустить пару комментариев по поводу глупых мартышек и их любви ко всему шумному, но по улыбке, которую он старательно прятал, Роуз поняла, что он вовсе не так раздражен, как демонстрирует. 

Роуз не хотелось, чтобы этот вечер заканчивался. Как и ее друзьям, похоже, если судить по тому, как долго Доктор не разжимал рук, обняв ее на ночь, и как долго Джек продолжал держать ее руку, после того, как игриво поцеловал ее, желая спокойной ночи. Роуз вернулась в свою комнату, продолжая ощущать их прикосновения. И неудивительно, что стоило ей закрыть глаза и провалиться в сон, они снова пришли к ней.

Все было так же ярко и реалистично. И пьянящая нежность, переходящая в обжигающую страсть, и умелые руки, сводящие Роуз с ума, и сильные тела, прижимающиеся к ней со всех сторон. И больше, намного больше. 

Сегодня ее воображение, судя по всему, пошло в разнос. Роуз помнила, как Шарин однажды уговорила ее посмотреть гей-порно. И помнила, что осталась в недоумении — что подруга находит в этом интересного? «Вдвое больше мужиков — разве это не заводит?», — удивлялась та, на что Роуз со смехом ответила, что предпочитает, чтобы мужчины сосредоточились на ней. 

Похоже, она была не права. А может, дело было в мужчинах — не каких-то абстрактных, а вот этих, тех, кого она хотела и кого любила. Или в том, что они уже делали сегодня с ней и что еще обещали их взгляды. Но почему-то теперь, в этом сне, когда Роуз смотрела, как большие ладони Джека обхватывают лицо Доктора... когда она наблюдала, как ее мужчины целуются, превращая акт страсти в битву, в которой каждый остается победителем… когда она видела как играют под кожей их мышцы, как трутся друг о друга два напряженных красных члена… она не чувствовала себя забытой или обделенной. Вообще-то сильнее всего она чувствовала в этот момент возбуждение. Тяжело дыша она наблюдала, как Доктор готовит Джека, как стискивает его ягодицы, медленно входя внутрь. Когда комнату наполнили непристойные звуки шлепков плоти о плоть, разбавленные стонами Джека, Роуз не выдержала и скользнула пальцами по животу вниз, к пульсирующему клитору. В следующий момент рука Джека притянула ее ближе, он отодвинул в сторону ее пальцы, чтобы пустить в ход свой талантливый язык. Доктор вколачивался в его зад все быстрее, стоны становились все громче и каждый посылал восхитительные вибрации в самые чувствительные места девушки, и стоит ли удивляться, что оргазм настиг ее даже раньше, чем мужчин.

А разгулявшееся воображение продолжало свой полет, и Роуз только диву давалась, из каких темных глубин ее фантазия вытащила происходящее. Но не жаловалась, о нет, ничуть не жаловалась. Вряд ли она когда-нибудь в реальности решится на такое. Хотя бы потому, что ее мужчины принадлежат ей лишь во сне, а ни с кем другим она не захочет это попробовать. Никому другому она не будет настолько доверять. Никто другой не заставить ее чувствовать себя настолько хорошо, как сейчас, когда она зажата между двух тел, и Доктор медленно движется в ней, каждым толчком порождая сладкую дрожь, и его губы покрывают ее лицо поцелуями, а руки ласкают грудь, теребят соски, и руки Джека крепко держат ее бедра, пока он осторожно входит в нее сзади, и она никогда не чувствовала себя настолько наполненной, и настолько желанной, и настолько возбужденной. Они движутся медленно, бережно, но расчетливо, так, чтобы каждое движение посылало Роуз все выше и выше, пока она не рассыпается на миллионы осколков, и каждый из них — чистое наслаждение.

Роуз проснулась утром, одна в своей огромной кровати, ее мышцы сладко ныли, а лицо пылало от одного воспоминания о сегодняшнем сне. Она не знала, как сможет встретиться со своими спутниками и ничем не выдать, о чем думает. Она провела весь день, твердя как мантру «Это был сон, это просто сон». Кажется, ей удалось сохранить свои фантазии в тайне. Может потому, что Джек сегодня был определенно настроен достать Доктора, повысив градус своих обычных двусмысленных намеков и предложений. Доктор, в свою очередь, отвечал попеременно то хладнокровным сарказмом, то еще более двусмысленными намеками, и это отвлекало всех присутствующих от постоянного румянца на лице Роуз.

Этим вечером, прощаясь, Джек игриво чмокнул Роуз прямо в губы, на удивление не заслужив замечания от Доктора. Тот лишь проводил капитана странным взглядом, после чего пожелал Роуз доброй ночи, прижавшись на миг губами ко лбу. И это казалось еще интимнее, чем поцелуй капитана. Роуз удалилась свою комнату, гадая, что сегодня подсунет ей разгулявшееся воображение.

Она получила свой ответ. 

***

Утром они встречаются в гостиной. Роуз не знает, почему она решила отправиться туда первым делом, не умываясь, не сменив футболку, в которой спала. Она просто знает, что что-то не так и ей необходимо увидеть остальных. Потому что сон, который она сегодня видела… О, он был прекрасным. Лучше предыдущих. Слаще. Откровенней. Интимнее. Роуз знает точно — ее воображение не способно на такое. Ей никогда в голову не пришло бы такое. Не потому, что это плохо, нет, просто… Судя по выражениям лиц Доктора и Джека, она права — что-то не так. 

Роуз медленно бредет к подносу, уже ждущему на столике, наливает чашку горячего напитка, который на Текле пьют вместо чая, и забирается с ногами в кресло. Джек так же медленно следует ее примеру. Доктор мнется возле дверей, словно больше всего ему хотелось бы удрать. Джек награждает его суровым взглядом, но голос его на удивление спокоен, когда он говорит:

— Сядь, Док. Нам нужно поговорить.

Доктор глубоко вздыхает и опускается на диван с таким видом, словно это смертельная ловушка. И молчит. Роуз переводит взгляд на Джека, потому что сейчас вся надежда на него.

— Итак, — вздыхает капитан. — Поскольку разговор назрел и поскольку никто из вас начать его не решится, я позволю себе…

Он делает глоток, переводит взгляд с Доктора на Роуз и обратно. А затем разговорным тоном констатирует.

— Интересные сны снятся в этом доме.

На щеке Доктора дергается мышца, Роуз же просто закашливается, подавившись напитком и чувствуя, как щеки заливает краска.

— Я так понимаю, это были ваши утвердительные ответы, — кивает Джек. — Итак, мы все видели сны, это можно считать установленным.

— Людям свойственно видеть сны, Джек, — попытка сарказма удается Доктору слабовато.

— А повелителям времени? Я думал, что ты, Док, спишь раз в неделю или что-то в этом духе. Но здесь ты спал каждую ночь, так ведь?

Молчание Доктора само по себе является ответом.

— Я тут вчера побеседовал с дочерью мэра, — продолжает Джек. Игнорирует кривую усмешку Доктора и взгляд Роуз. — Побеседовал. И узнал кое-что интересное про выделенные нам апартаменты. Видите ли, на Текле в таких обычно живут семейные группы.

Роуз пожимает плечом. Это не первый раз, когда их с Доктором или с Джеком принимают за пару. За семью. 

— Я так же узнал кое-что интересное об обычаях текланцев. Они обладают слабыми телепатическими способностями.

Доктор вздрагивает, и Роуз переводит встревоженный взгляд с него на Джека.

— Нет-нет, они не читают мысли, не волнуйся. Они вообще считают неприличным использовать эти способности по отношению к незнакомым людям. Однако в семейных группах общее телепатическое поле считается нормой, и помещения строятся с учетом этого. Стены этих комнат построены из особого материала, синхронизирующего тета-волны и позволяющего членам одной семейной группы разделять сны друг друга, даже находясь в разных комнатах.

— Разделять, — Роуз резко выпрямляется. — То есть… ты хочешь сказать, что вы… вы видели…

— Мы все видели одни и те же сны, Роуз. Мы все создали эти сны. Мы вместе.

Роуз вспыхивает и закрывает лицо руками. Она не знает, делает ли это ситуацию лучше или только еще более унизительной. Потом ей приходит в голову одна мысль.

— Но ведь я не… мы не телепаты, верно? Для нас это не должно работать!

— Ты забываешь, Роуз, что один из нас обладает телепатическими способностями. Я подозреваю, намного более сильными, чем любой текланец.

— Но разве достаточно одного?

— ТАРДИС, — глухо говорит Доктор. — Она переводит для вас, ее телепатическое поле связывает нас троих.

Он не поднимает головы. Это плохо, это очень плохо. Роуз чувствует, как к горлу подкатывает ком. Доктор не хотел этих снов, он жалеет, он…

— Простите, — слова Доктора падают тяжело, словно камни. — Это моя вина.

— Вина? При чем тут вина? — брови Джека взлетают вверх. — Разве случилось что-то плохое? Роуз, тебе не понравилось?

— Джек, — вздыхает Роуз. — Не важно, что понравилось мне. Если это случилось без нашего общего согласия — значит это неправильно.

Но Джек упрямо качает головой.

— Рози, ты невнимательно слушала. Я же сказал, этот материал синхронизирует сны. Он их не навязывает. Если бы мысли кого-то из нас не были направлены в эту сторону — он не оказался бы в общем сне, вот и все. А это значит…

Роуз медленно выпрямляется, усилием воли заставляя смущение и стыд отступить прочь.

— Это значит, что мы все хотели одного и того же. Все думали об одном и том же. Все внесли, так сказать, свою лепту в сюжеты. А значит, сегодняшняя ночь… это был ты, Доктор. Это ведь была твоя идея?

Доктор молчит, но это молчание говорит само за себя. Сегодня ночью, когда их тела переплелись так тесно, как только могут быть три физических тела, именно Доктор коснулся кончиками пальцев виска Джека, а другую руку положил на висок Роуз. Именно Доктор открыл двери своего разума и потянулся к своим спутникам, чтобы впустить их и войти в их сознания самому. Эти бесконечные мгновения, когда они были одним, и каждый чувствовал тело каждого, и одно движение порождало сразу три отзыва, и их мысли и чувства были открыты друг другу, как на ладони, и невозможно стало не видеть, не верить в то, что чувствуют и думают они одно…

Роуз медленно поднимается и подходит к Доктору, присев на диван рядом с ним. Джек опускается на ковер так, чтобы видеть их обоих. 

— Это ведь правда, Доктор? — голос Роуз звучит неуверенно. — То, что было сегодня. Это ведь правда? Скажи?

Доктор молчит.

— Я знаю, ты боишься. И знаю, чего. И ты знаешь — у нас с Джеком тоже есть свои страхи и свои темные стороны. Мы все видели это вчера. Мы чувствовали. И мы готовы с этим справиться. Потому что вместе мы лучше. Потому что вместе мы…

Голос Роуз срывается. Если Доктор не ответит, если он не рискнет, все закончится. Совсем все, они больше не смогут вернуться к прежнему порядку вещей. Они — Доктор, Джек и Роуз, команда ТАРДИС — просто закончатся. 

Но Доктор поднимает наконец взгляд, Джек судорожно вздыхает, и Роуз понимает — ничего не закончится. Напротив, все только начинается.

Сильная рука обнимает ее, притягивая, Роуз в свою очередь протягивает руку Джеку, он падает в их объятия, пряча лицо, и Роуз лишь сейчас понимает, что он тоже до последнего боялся, до последнего сомневался. Но Джек не был бы Джеком, если бы не справился мгновенно с переполнившими его чувствами. Отстранившись совсем немного, он с улыбкой спрашивает:

— Ну так что, вы готовы воплотить ваши сны в реальность?


End file.
